


To Keep a Bird, Save an Arrow

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade has a choice to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep a Bird, Save an Arrow

Normally, Slade would never have gotten involved.

Even as he sighted in, he kicked himself mentally. He had his job done, there was no more reason to be here.

Except the Kid would know he had been.

And that damned Harper boy was down there, working in the middle of the mess that had blown up following the assassination Slade had pulled off.

The archer'd be dead before the cops reached him with their bully squads.

And the Kid would blame him for the death. Much as he told himself it shouldn't matter, Slade realized it did. Mostly because Slade wanted to see the Kid reach his full potential.

That was why Slade unshouldered his bag, and started breaking the edge of the mob with well-placed shots. Harper'd have a chance, once the mob started running in fear for their own lives, and none of Slade's bullets were anywhere near being fatal. 

It wasn't the first time Slade had taken shots at militants protesting this or that, and it wouldn't be the last. But it might very well keep the Kid on speaking terms with him.


End file.
